A Doctor and a Cherokee Princess
by TimeTrekker
Summary: Full story picking up where Bones/OC one-shots leave off. Doctor McCoy gets a surprise in his new medical staff personnel. They are already close friends; can they be something more?
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my second Star Trek fic. Sometimes when I hit a writer's block on one story, I find that If I work on another one for a while, I can go back to the first with new eyes and renewed modivation. So, I'll probably be going back and forth between this one and**_ **The Time Trekker.**

 _ **This is a continuation of the storyline I created in**_ **Just Like Jesse James, Not as Alone as You Think, _and_ Gift of a Friend.**

 _ **Probably one of the most famous peoples in literature are Tolkien's beloved hobbits. For those who don't know, it is customary among these fine, little, literary folk, that presents be, not just recieved, but given by the one having a birthday. Since it is my birthday this week, I am posting this new story as a present to all of you. I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

Today was the day. The U.S.S. Enterprise under the command of Captain James T. Kirk was heading out on its five year mission, and as the CMO and Head Surgeon, Leonard McCoy, laid in bed at five o' clock, thinking about getting up so he could make it to the launch site on time, he could not help but wonder why he did not feel more excited about it. _Scratch that, I know why_ , he thought, _I hate being in space, and I'm leaving with being able to even tell her I won't be back for five, long years._

The her he referred to was...well...a _friend_. What more could you call someone whose name you do not know? Yeah, McCoy and his...friend had known each other since the first semester of his second year at the Academy. Four years; they had known each four years, he still did not know her name. It was one of the charms of their friendship. She called him Leo, a name no one else had ever called him, and he just referred to her as "Honey" or "Hon".

He picked up his personal comm from his bedside table. Flipping it open, he switched on its hologram setting. An image of himself and a dark-skinned woman with blue eyes glowed into existence. It was from the last day he had actually seen her in person. She wore a red sweater and a sheepskin coat. On her head, her black cowboy hat sat, her hair loose and ruffled in a breeze, the white feathers tied in the raven strands flying around her face. He was wearing a black coat over his cadet reds. They were at the Starfleet public park, sitting on a bench. His arm was wrapped firmly around her shoulders, a wry grin on his lips. He had been humoring her for the picture. Her smile was wide, but there was look of sadness in her eyes.

It had been taken a month after the passing of her son, Wohali, and she only returned to San Francisco to collect her things from her apartment and move back to Texas. When he had recieved the message from her saying she was at the park, he had grab his coat and ran out the door, leaving his roommate, Jim, wondering what was happening.

His eyes traced her bittersweetly smiling features. He usually called her "Honey" (oddly intimate to him yet she did not seem to mind it.), but he could not help but think of her as a Cherokee princess, and was how she signed all of her correspondence. He had received several PADD messages from her until the aftermath of the Vulcan's destruction. After that, nothing. A little over two years of silence. He feared that she was somehow on Vulcan, or near the drill the Romulans lowered into Earth's atmosphere. He could think of no reason for her to be at either location, but there was always the dark, sickening seed of doubt. The thought that she might be gone was...heavens, he could not even go there. The mere idea was... _excruciating_.

If he were honest with himself, she was far more than just a friend to him. She was there for him on one of his darkest days, and he had returned the favor when she received word about her son. They had grown closer through sending e-letters back and forth. She sent him a picture of herself and her son, Wohali, a physical copy of which currently resided in his wallet with his favorite picture of his daughter, Joanna. Occasionally, she sent him an audio file of her singing and playing her guitar. He had all of them saved as an album on his PADD, and played it via earphones regularly. At her request, he sent her many of his research projects. He did not know why she wanted them; he could only guess the half-Cherokee cowgirl liked to read medical papers in her spare time.

His alarm interrupted his musings, and he rolled over on to his side to set his comm back on his bedside table. His heart ached dully at the memory of waking up the evening after Wohali died. He had fallen asleep barely touching her, but by the time he had leave for his night shift at the Starfleet hospital, he was holding her snugly to his chest, a feeling of utter peace and belonging filling the room.

He sighed, dispelling the fog of memory and got up, dressing for the departure ceremony. He donned his dress uniform and packed a bag of last minute essentials. Everything else was already on board the ship. With one last glance around the apartment, he locked the door and headed to the launch site.

* * *

 _ **Well, what do you guys think? Should I stick with it or start over with Chekov instead? He did tie with McCoy in the pole...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After all of the speeches, pomp, and circumstance that Starfleet seemed to think was absolutely necessary for the launch of a ship heading out on a five-year mission, the crew were to board shuttles that would take them up to the _Enterprise_. The command crew were the first to go up.

As McCoy crossed the field to the small fleet of shuttle waiting to take them up, something just outside the the field's chain-link fence caught his eye. A bit apart from from all of the media reporters and family members watching the proceeding from outside, an older man gazed on the sea of Starfleet personel behind McCoy. He had bronze skin and long, straight black hair faintly streaked with grey. He wore a white button shirt, a fringed tan suede jacket, jeans, and cowboy boots. A silver and turquoise buckle graced his leather belt, and a white straw cowboy hat with a eagle feather in the hat band rest on his head. He was mounted on a white and brown paint horse. He was Native American, but McCoy had no idea of what tribe.

Suddenly, the man looked right at McCoy. He got a strange feeling that this man knew exactly who McCoy was. He seemed to give McCoy a once-over, like he was sizing the doctor up. Then, as if he knew him, he dipped head to McCoy, like the doctor had passed some kind of test. It was like the the Native cowboy was saying You'll do. Then, he turned his horse away and galloped off.

Shaking off the strange experience, McCoy continued his trek to the shuttles. After a short (and nerve-wraking for McCoy) flight, they made it to the _Enterprise_. Once on board the command crew quickly found their quarters, changed out of their dress uniforms into everyday uniforms, then headed to their respective areas to check in and assist the crewmembers under each department. McCoy headed right to Medbay to check in and meet his staff of doctors and nurses, several of which were new to the _Enterprise_ crew. When he entered Medbay, he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Chapel! Thank heavens you're back! Do you have any idea how crummy my last three Head Nurses have been?"

The blonde raised an answer eyebrow. "Let me guess; they couldn't handle you?" she said wryly.

"No, they couldn't handle the job," McCoy answered stubbornly.

"I see," she replied with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll tell me all about it over lunch, but, for now, lets get the personnel ready to go."

Two minutes later, the medical staff began filing in, along with the last minute supplies. McCoy and Chapel check each person in as present, gave them their launch prep assignments.

Chapel checked her watch thirty minutes later. "Doctor, you'd better head up to the bridge; you the captain will want you up there for the launch."

McCoy nodded. "Has anyone not checked in yet?"

"Only one missing," she answered, checking her PADD screen. "Nurse Kingfisher."

"Isn't she supposed to be the one with a speciality in trauma and field medicine?" he asked.

"Yep, she's the one."

"Dang, she was the one I was really looking forward to getting in here, with Jim's penchance for trouble."

"So was I, Doctor," Chapel nodded. "I've been very interested in Starfleet's idea of re-instating field nurses. If they worked in centuries past during times of war, they should work for an expedition like ours."

"Put out a call for her over the intercom and keep me posted," McCoy said. "I'm headed up to the bridge before Jim starts looking for me."

He headed down the bustling hallway to the nearest turbolift, got in, and called out for it to take him to the bridge. A minute later, the doors hissed open, and strode out into the bright white bridge. James T. Kirk, already sitting in "The Chair", spun around to face him.

"Bones! There you are!"

"You know, I do have better things to do that watch you people up here launch the ship," McCoy teasingly groused.

"Aw, come on, Bones! You wouldn't want to miss all the excitement!"

"Jim, once you've experienced one starship launch, you've experienced them all."

"Don't be such a killjoy," Jim waved him off. "How are we looking, Mr. Spock?"

"Well within acceptable parameters, Captain," the Vulcan answered. "All systems are showing ready for launch."

McCoy whipped out his communicator. "Chapel, this Doctor McCoy."

 _"This is Nurse Chapel."_

"Has Nurse Kingfisher reported in yet?"

 _"No, sir. We have put out several calls, bit she has not reported in yet."_

"Dang. Keep me informed."

 _"Yes, sir."_

"Something wrong, Bones?" Jim asked, a look of faint concern on his face.

"One of my new nurses hasn't reported in yet," McCoy answered. "We have listed as checked in at the launch ceremony and the shuttles up here, but she's never showed up in Sickbay."

"She's probably lost, Bones. It's a big ship."

McCoy's communicator chirped. "McCoy here."

 _"This is Chapel. I just recieved a comm from our missing nurse; she's on her way to Sickbay."_

"Thanks, Christine, I'll be down shortly."

"See, what'd I tell you?" Jim grinned as McCoy put away his communicator. "Nothing to worry about." McCoy rolled his eyes and took his place by the railings. Jim swiveled forward in his chair and pushed a button on the chair's comm unit. "How's our girl doing, Scotty?" he asked.

 _"Jus' fine, Cap'n,"_ the chief engineer answered. _"She's purrin' like a kitten and ready tae go."_

"Excellent work, Mister Scott." Jim quickly switched the comm channel to the launch control tower. "Staefleet, this is the _Enterprise_ ; we are ready for launch. Please retract all moorings."

 _"Copy_ Enterprise. _Retracting moorings."_ They could all feel the arms keeping the ship in place at the dock disengaging and being removed. _"All moorings retracted. Godspeed Enterprise."_

"Thank you, Starfleet. Kirk out." Jim switched off the comm unit. "Ease us on out of here, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, sir," the Asian helmsman nodded and carefully directed the ship out into open space.

"Chekov, please plot a course for Alpha Centauri system."

"Already done, sir." The young Russian grinned to his Captain.

"Of course you've already done it," Jim smirked. _Gosh, I love my crew,_ he thought. "Lay in Mr. Chekov's course, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, sir...Course laid in, Captain."

"Warp factor three, please," Jim said. "Oh, and Mr. Sulu?"

Sulu turned in his chair to look at Jim. "Yes, Captain?"

"Do make sure the, uh, _parking brake_ isn't on." Jim smirked at the helmsman,

"Jim!" McCoy rolled his eyes. "Do ya have ta keep bringing that up? Poor guy is never gonna be ablebta live it down if ya keep bringing that up."

Sulu blushed but had the grace to grin back. "Aye, Captain. Warp factor three."

Jim's grin of excitement grew. "Mr. Sulu, engage."

* * *

 _ **Yay! The Enterprise has launched! Don't worry; McCoy will meet his girl in the next chapter. Promise.**_

 _ **Please, leave your thoughts amd comments in the review box!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

With the ship officially launched, McCoy headed back to Sickbay to meet their newest nurse in the medical staff.

He entered Sickbay and quickly found Chapel. "Well, where's our last-minute addition?" he asked.

"Behind curtain number two, getting her final medical exam," she answered. "Apparently, several traffic hiccups kept her from arriving in time to complete it yesterday."

McCoy hummed non-committally. Grabbing his PADD, he headed to his office, leaving the door open, and began reorganizing the new personnel files into alphabetical order within each department. Ten minutes later, he heard the curtain in the exam area retract. There was a knock on his doorframe. "Doctor McCoy, this is Nurse Kingfisher," he heard Chapel say. Setting down the PADD, he looked up.

His world jerked to a very sudden halt.

Peeking around his office doorframe were the beautiful bronze face and sapphire eyes he had not seen in person in four years.

He froze, finding himself unable to speak. A small, shy smile appeared on her face as she fully entered the office. "Hi. Long time, no see," she said softly.

"Len, do you know Miss Kingfisher? You look like you've seen a ghost," Chapel said with concern.

"You...You...Y-you're..." All he could do sputter. "I mean...uh...yeah...um..."

"I take it is been awhile," Chapel replied wryly. "I just leave you two to it then." She turned and left the office, closing the door behind her.

McCoy just stared at the woman hovering by door. "Y-you're..."

"A nurse? I've always been a nurse," she answered in amusement.

"You're here," he finally got out. "How are you here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, you asked for me. Trauma and field medicine speciality, remember?"

"Wait, you're..." He grabbed his PADD and brought the personnel file which was conspicuously missing a picture. "You're Ahyoka Kingfisher?"

"Yes."

"You're name is seriously _Ahyoka_?" He squinted at his screen. "Am I even saying that right?"

She laughed with a bemused smile. "Yes, it's pronounced like it's spelled. And don't knock it; it's an old Cherokee name."

"Oh, really?" he answered sarcastically. "I would never have guessed."

"Look, it's been four years. Do I get a hug or not, cowboy?" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

He set his PADD down and rounded his desk, leaning back against it with his own arms crossed. "I don't know," he said teasingly. "You did kinda stop all communications with me. For the last _two years_."

"Uh, no," she retorted. "I never stopped writing you. It was you who stopped writing."

"Hon, I haven't gotten a single message from you since the destruction of Vulcan."

"That's impossible! I've written you once or twice a week without fail since I left San Francisco."

"Same here."

Silence reigned.

"Are you telling me someone has been intercepting our messages?" he finally asked.

She buried her face in her hand. "Grandfather."

"What?"

"Grandfather Kingfisher," she said heavily. "When we heard about Vulcan and the Academy fleet, I searched for you. You have no idea how scared for you I was when heard that so many cadets were gone..."

"I was on the _Enterprise_ ," he said.

"Yeah, I was so relieved when they finally told me," she nodded. "That's when my family found out you were Starfleet. They weren't happy."

"What's wrong with Starfleet?"

"Jason was cadet at the Academy when...we met. He was visiting Texas as part of his summer break at the time."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she winced. "Dad was willing to at least hear me out regarding you. Grandfather, on the other, doesn't trust young Starfleet officers anymore."

"You think he's found a way to block our messages?" McCoy asked.

"He hates technology; he doesn't have a PADD. However, I wouldn't put it past him to find someone to do it for him," she sighed, looking up at him almost wearily. "Grandfather is definitely the patriarch of the family, if you know what I mean."

"I'm starting to," he chuckled. Straightening up, he opened his arms with smile. "Come 'ere, Hon." She practically flew into his arms, rising up on her tip-toes to get her arms around his neck. If he had not been standing in front of his desk to brace himself, he probably would have fallen flat on his back with the force she slammed into him with. With a laugh, he bent down slightly to slip his arms around her tiny waist and, straightening, he spun around, hold her tightly.

A giggle escaped Ahyoka's lips. "I missed my knight so much," she whispered in his ear as he eased her back to the ground. "I had to fend off all the bad guys by myself."

"Well, I'm at the _Princess'_ service. Anybody messes with you, they answer to me." Without thinking, he dropped a kiss on her shoulder as he hugged her.

She giggled again. "That's sweet of you... _Nerfherder_."

"I'm serious, though." He pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "I'm your friend and your commanding officer." He raised a hand and lightly brushed his fingers against her cheek. "I'm responsible for you, and that's not something I take lightly, Hon."

"I know, Leo," she sighed with soft smile. "but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for a long time now."

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean you should have to," he replied.

"Compromise, then," she said. "I look after myself, but I let you step in if the jerk doesn't understand the word no."

"Fair enough," he grinned. This was a reason why he cared for her so much. She was independent, but she knew when to let a gentleman be a gentleman.

"Now, we'd better get out there before rumors start," she nodded toward the door.

McCoy's grin grew wry. "Hon, they started as soon as Miss Chapel left the room."

"Oh, joys,"Ahyoka deadpanned.

Sure enough, when McCoy and Ahyoka came out of the office, Chapel and and the three other nurses on duty grew sudden quiet, and Chapel sent the pair a conspiratorial smile.


End file.
